The Padawan Series book 2: Shadows
by EmeraldMalfoy-14
Summary: After they stopped Order 66, the padawans are faced with something more dangerous than Sith. The Phantoms are a gang of former Jedi, Sith & Bounty Hunters. Here one minute, gone the next. Leaving a trail of blood. And they're after the Padawans. DISCLAIMED. Full summary inside.
1. Re-intro

**(A\N Okay guys {and girls} I know I've already introduced them, but they're older, {as in 4 months older} so their appearance has changed as well as age. And yes, Padme is pregnant with Luke and Leia in this story. In fact, she's, like, 3 months pregnant. Note: No one is a Jedi Knight yet, because after the Barris Offee incident, padawans now have to be 19 to be Knighted.)**

**Name: Clarissa "Claire" Blue**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Mace Windu**  
**Age: 16-and-a-half**  
**Appearance: Curly blonde hair and green eyes. Purple skirt, shirt, and white leggings.**  
**Personality: Lost the bossy attitude and now very calm and funny.**  
**Weapons: 1 lightsaber.**  
**Species: Human**

**Name: Dawn Travis**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Apollo Fulton**  
**Age: Still 17**  
**Appearance: Shoulder length red hair with green eyes, light pink skin. Light green shirt, lighter green skirt, gray leggings, and brown boots.**  
**Personality: Still sarcastic and annoying.**  
**Weapons: 1 double bladed lightsaber.**  
**Species: Unknown**

**Name: Dodge Venom**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Amber Dion**  
**Age: Just turned 16**  
**Appearance: Still a blue togruta with blue eyes, and still wears a brown\silver tunic, black pants and black boots.**  
**Personality: Recovered from the strawberry incident and apologized to Lusa (who is now a padawan). Still a joker\prankster.**  
**Weapons: 2 lightsabers (formerly 1 double bladed)**  
**Species: Blue Togruta**

**Name: Lusa Con**  
**Occupation: Newly appointed Padawan**  
**Master: Saase Tiin**  
**Age: 14**  
**Appearance: Dark skin, black hair, and dark eyes. Wears Jedi robes.**  
**Personality: Still doesn't like Dodge, still likes strawberries, still easily upset.**  
**Weapons: Lightsaber. Duh.**  
**Species: Human**

**Name: Drake Morgan**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Depa Billaba (Jedi High Council member)**  
**Age: 17 (just turned 17, as did Rave')**  
**Appearance: Black hair and blue eyes. Mandalorian armor.**  
**Personality: Wiser and stronger since Maul's attack on his home. But still likes mac n' cheese.**  
**Weapons: 2 double bladed lightsabers**  
**Species: Mandalorian**

**Name: Emelia "Em" Reed**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Obi-wan Kenobi**  
**Age: 16**  
**Appearance: Wavy brown hair with purple/light purple/teal ombre and blue-ish\green-ish eyes. nother_character_outfit/set?id=115734898 .**  
**Personality: Still funny\sarcastic but wiser.**  
**Weapons: 1 (formerly 2) double bladed lightsaber**  
**Species: Human**

**Name: Felix Hawkethorne**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Jewel Winters**  
**Age: 17**  
**Appearance: Twi-lek with orange skin and orange eyes, wears jedi robes. **  
**Personality: Still. The. Same.**  
**Weapons: 2 lightsabers**  
**Species: Twi-lek**

**Name: Finn Beaman**  
**Occupation: padawan**  
**Master: Thalia Garcia**  
**Age: 17-and-a-half**  
**Appearance: Still the same green skin, gold eyes and darker green hair, most stuck up padawan alive. Wears black\gold armor.**  
**Personality: Pfft, still hasn't changed.**  
**Weapons: 1 double bladed lightsaber.**  
**Species: Unknown**

**Name: Jason Carter**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Saarik Ode**  
**Age: 17 and a half**  
**Appearance: Black hair and hazel eyes. Still wears Jedi robes.**  
**Personality: Well, if you read Book 1, you'll know.**  
**Weapons: Single bladed lightsaber.**  
**Species: Human**

**Name: Leith Jonco**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Adi Gallia**  
**Age: 16**  
**Appearance: Orange zabrak with eyes that turn lighter or darker with his mood. Wears a black armor tunic and pants.**  
**Personality: Read book 1**  
**Weapons: Double bladed lightsaber.**

**Name: Lillian "Lilly" Wells**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Valerie Kartz**  
**Age: 16**  
**Appearance: Dark brown hair, brown eyes that turn yellow. Oh, she's a vampire, BTW. Wears red\black skirt, shirt, black belt, and knee high black boots.**  
**Personality: Book 1, peeps.**  
**Weapons: Fangs + Lightsaber = INTIMIDATIOOOOOOON!**

**Name: Olivia "'Liv" Jade**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Shaak Ti**  
**Age: 16**  
**Appearance: Short red hair and brown eyes. Wears a knee length red dress and black ankle boots**  
**Personality: Same.**  
**Weapons: 1 lightsaber, plus she's an animal shapeshifter.**

**Name: Raven Morgan**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Plo Koon**  
**Age: 17**  
**Appearance: Long black hair and ice blue eyes. Mandalorian armor.**  
**Personality: Same.**  
**Weapons: Single double bladed lightsaber**

**Name: Skyrela "Sky" Delgado (Skyrela the Angel's OC)**  
**Occupation: Newly appointed padawan**  
**Master: Luminara**  
**Age: Now 15**  
**Appearance: Long brown hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. Wears (light) pink top with sheer long sleeves, denim-like pants, boots.**  
**Personality: If you read Skyrela the Angel's stories, you should know then.**  
**Weapons: 1 shoto, 1 regular, and 2 that belonged to her mother.**

**Name: Zasha Prizmah**  
**Occupation: Padawan**  
**Master: Eeth Koth**  
**Age: 16**  
**Appearance: Red/orange twi-lek. Skin-tight peach pants, darker orange vest, and brown boots.**  
**Personality: (-.-)**  
**Weapons: 2 lightsabers.**

**(A/N Well, guys, that's it. So, uh, yeah... Next chapter.)**

**FULL SUMMARY: After they stopped Order 66, the padawans are faced with something more dangerous than Palpatine. The Phantoms are a deadly gang of former Jedi, Sith & Bounty Hunters. Here one minute, gone the next. Leaving a trail of blood. And they're after every Jedi they can get their hands on. Not to mention, Olivia's sister is a Phantom; the Morgan Twins find out their true heritage; the new Chancellor wants senators and himself to oversee the youngling and padawans training at the Jedi Temple; and Lusa is now a padawan... Good luck, Dodge... DISCLAIMED!**


	2. Prolouge

**A\N Three OCs in this story- Micheal, Marissa, and Sky- belong to Skyrela the Angel. I'm simply borrowing them to add to the drama :)**

The black-clad figures carefully approached the man sitting behind the desk.  
"About d**ned time!" The man snarled from behind his desk. The figures just stood there, tense and ready to attack.  
"What did you need us for, sir?" One of them- a woman- asked.  
"Well, Marissa," the man said. "your new targets of course." he slid a holopad over to Marissa and she picked it up slowly, as if it might explode.  
"You want _us _to attack a bunch of Jedi brats?" She asked, annoyed. The man glared.  
"Not just any Jedi Brats, Marissa." He snarled. "A bunch of brats who brought down Darth Sidious and General Grievous."  
_Impossible_, the figures thought with shock.  
"And I hired _you_- the Phantoms- to destroy them and the other Jedi. I don't care if you have to burn down the Jedi Temple just to get to them." The man stood up. "I want those brats dead!"  
Marissa and the other Phantoms bowed their heads.  
"We won't fail you, sir."


	3. Chapter 1

**A\N: Big thanks to Skyrela the Angel for helping me with this chapter :)**

**(Olivia's POV) **

I woke up with a jolt.  
What the actual f*ck just happened? Palpatine is dead, but how...?

**(vision) **

_Blood... Fire... Fear... _

_All of them hung in the air as Olivia hid in an alleyway. _  
_ "Find her! FIND THAT BRAT NOW!" A man barked._

_Blood... Fire... Fear... _

_Blood covered Olivia's face as she ran back to the temple. Fear and smoke hung clung to her as she stared at the ruins of her home._  
_ "No... Nonononono!"_  
_ "Just give up!" Olivia turned around and came face-to-face with... Sky?!_

**(end vision)**

"Olivia, time to get up. The senators and Chancellor is here." Shaak Ti said from outside my door. Shaak Ti looked at me.  
"Why did you switch the training video?" I smirked.  
"I didn't switch it..." I just agreed to it.

**(training video that the senators watched)**

Finn tapped on the camera.  
"Is this thing on?" There was a bunch of sniggering in the background.  
"Yes, Finn." Claire said, annoyed. Finn backed up, holding torches in his hands.  
"Watch this sh*t!" He started to juggle the torches (which Emelia lit with a match) and only got to 5 torches when one fell and lit his pants on fire.  
"SOMEBODY CALL 911! SHAWTY'S FIRE BURNIN' ON THE DANCE FLOOR, WOOAH-UH-OH!" Olivia sang (loudly) while dancing on a table. Ahsoka jumped up and joined in.

**(Color blocks show up for two seconds)**

"DRAKE AND EMELIA!" Ivan Diego shouted at the two teens making out on the desk. "DETENTION!"  
"Oh, yay!" Emelia squealed.

**(More color blocks)**

Ahsoka staggered into the Padawan Room (like a HP common room for Padawans) and plopped down on a seat.  
"So, tell us more about Bonteri!" Dawn said, smirking.  
"Bonteri? Who's _that_?" Ahsoka slurred.

**(at Senate Building)**

Lux felt hurt as he continued to watch the training video. Anakin felt happy.  
_TAKE THAT! _Anakin thought

**(enough video and back to 'Liv)**

I chuckled silently as I replayed it all in my head. But, I stopped when we reached the Meeting Room.  
The Senators (Padme, Lux, Bail, Mon Montha, Clovis, Riyo, and Aang) and new Chancellor stopped smiling once I walked through the doors.  
F*ck... it's going to be one of those day, huh?


End file.
